Interlude
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: A missing scene from Season 2, Episode 5: H-A-Double-P-Y


Mike wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, laughing softly when he saw that Paige was still sleeping. So maybe they had barely slept the night before, but he got as much sleep as she did and he was awake. Mostly because he forgot to turn off his alarm clock the night before and couldn't fall back asleep, whereas Paige rolled right over and was back asleep within seconds. Since he and Paige had started sleeping together, he pretty much stopped his early morning runs. Not that he was complaining, because good sex was a workout. And there had definitely been plenty of that the night before. He'd just have to go running with her later and start remembering to turn off his alarm the night before.

Mike walked over to Paige's side of the bed and gently stroked her face, "You were supposed to get up. Maybe even join me."

Paige slowly opened her eyes, sleepily smiling at him, as her disheveled hair fell in her face. "You wore me out."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. We have a few hours to go over maps and try to narrow down locations. I'm hoping Johnny got something out of Carlito. I'll make you breakfast."

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Oatmeal?" he offered. He wasn't really in the mood to cook, he just wanted to get to work and oatmeal would only take a few minutes.

"If that's all you're offering, I'm staying here." Paige pulled the blankets over her head for emphasis. "I can make oatmeal," Paige said, her voice muffled through the blankets.

"What about a frittata? We have farm fresh eggs," Mike suggested, knowing Paige had a weakness for breakfast. It was her favorite meal of the day, but she hated making it. If there was one thing that could get Paige out of bed in the morning, it was the promise of someone else making her breakfast. Charlie had gone to the farmer's market the day before so their fridge was fully stocked.

Paige poked her head out of the blankets and looked at him curiously, "Keep talking."

"Cheddar cheese. Red peppers. Whatever you want." He could see her resolve weakening and he gently stroked her face. "I'll even bring it to you." He leaned over Paige to kiss her softly, tracing his hand along the edge of the blanket.

"What I want is more beauty sleep," Paige protested as Mike playfully started to pull the blanket away. She yanked the blanket, laughing as the momentum brought him crashing down on top of her.

Mike brushed his lips over hers, "You don't need it." Paige was gorgeous. Naturally beautiful. Her makeup from the night before was slightly smudged and her hair was all messy. It had only been a few hours before that his hands had been running through her hair as her mouth moved over him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Paige teased, using his earlier words against him, as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Paige tugged at his towel, "But this could get you somewhere."

Under normal circumstances, he would never turn down a naked woman in his bed, especially Paige, but this case was way too important for them to spend lounging around in bed all morning. Although he was seriously tempted. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her hand as he tightened his towel with his other hand. "You're bad."

"You gonna punish me Mike?" Paige asked, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper.

His eyes widened and his mouth went dry at the idea of punishing her. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but he definitely wanted to know more. Maybe they didn't need to over maps right this minute. "Maybe."

Paige wiggled underneath him so she could maneuver her leg to wrap around his waist and he groaned at the friction. Leaving this bed for any reason was starting to seem like a bad idea. Mike glanced at the clock, it was still early. They could have a little more fun then get to work.

Paige shook her head, laughing as she followed his gaze. "Your move. I'm kind of at your mercy."

He wasn't holding Paige's wrists that tightly, she could easily break free if she wanted. But he was more than willing to play her game. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly at first, but as she deepened their kiss he released her wrists and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him, lightly scratching his neck as one of her hands wandered inside his towel.

So much for Paige being at his mercy, because within seconds he was at hers and he wouldn't have it any other way. Mike started pushing the blanket away, frustrated that they were both tangled up and he couldn't get rid of it easily. Paige threw her head back, laughing and he started covering her neck with kisses, unable to pull himself away from her for even a second, even if it meant getting rid of that stupid blanket.

"Levi - hey, whoa," Jakes exclaimed as the door quickly shut.

Mike froze on top of Paige, they had both been too caught up in each other to hear the door open. And if he hadn't gone downstairs in the middle of the night to get them a snack it wouldn't have been unlocked.

Paige sheepishly grinned at him and patted his chest and he rolled off her. He took a few moments before reluctantly climbing out of bed. He tightened his towel and walked over to the door, "Did you need something?" Mike asked, cracking open the door, protectively blocking Paige from Jakes' view despite knowing that she was fully covered and Jakes wasn't the kind of guy to leer at his roommate.

Jakes couldn't say he was surprised to find Paige in Mike's bed. He had seen her massaging his shoulder the other night in her bedroom and it had definitely looked more than friendly. He didn't care if Mike and Paige were finally sleeping together. Even he wasn't oblivious to the way those two were constantly flirting, even if they said they weren't. Even when they insisted nothing was going on between them. Maybe it hadn't been then, but there was something going on between them now. And if Paige wanted to give in and bang the rat, or boss or whatever Levi was to her, that was her business.

"Jakes, you knocked on my door," Mike reminded him, his voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Just checking if you had any updates before I head to CalCoast," Jakes lied. Just like it wasn't his business that Paige was in Mike's bed, it also wasn't his business that Mike's boss showed up at Graceland without calling first, all too eager to see Mike. He recognized the look in Agent Foster's eyes when she said Mike's name, he had seen it plenty of times in Paige's eyes and Paige deserved better than Mike playing her. But Levi got himself into this mess, he could get himself out of it. And if Mike thought he had time to play before working this morning, he didn't have to go to work right away.

THE END

 **A/N: I rarely do an author's note at the end...but this could've been a missing scene in 2x05. We saw Paige in Mike's room the night before, the didn't see them again until Jessica was downstairs in the morning. Jakes was not at the house that morning, but first seen encountering his lady friend in the morning while she was sleeping on a bench. So the timing works. I should be posting something for season 3 within a few days.**


End file.
